


【鸟蝙/桶蝙】体感失控

by ChillyIsland



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Happy Ending, Jason Has Issues, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Top Jason Todd
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland
Summary: “你…唔，你知道吗……”杰森在被他的养父高超吻技弄得差点喘不上气的间歇，仍不忘叼着布鲁斯的嘴唇含混吐出几个字。“什么？”“你的精液味道……跟你的饮食有关唔……碱性食品和酒精在一起会有…嗯……会产生甜味。”“是吗？”布鲁斯若有所思地歪过头看着他的孩子，就在杰森以为他不想理会自己而打算自暴自弃地继续亲吻时，布鲁斯突然凑上去轻轻咬住他的耳廓：“我今晚刚好喝了杯红酒。想试试吗？”
Relationships: All蝙, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Red Hood/Batman, 鸟蝙 - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	【鸟蝙/桶蝙】体感失控

———————————正文——————————

“什么？”

红头罩有些不耐烦地盯着对面的黑影落地，尽管没有必要，他依然将手习惯性向腰间移动。

黑影动了一下，随后慢慢向他走来。“杰森？”

“我还以为蝙蝠侠只会叫红头罩。”  
“你想干什么？”

红头罩无比确定对方在听到他的话一瞬间就知道了全部事情的经过，他真的是世界上最伟大的侦探。

但是穿着蝙蝠装的人仅仅轻微歪了一下头：“迪克说你想见我？”

好了，现在杰森终于也能确定这一切都是那只该死的迪基鸟搞的鬼——

“杰鸟儿，你不能因为持续时间过长的叛逆期就这辈子不打算和布鲁斯见面——只要你还打算留在哥谭，就应该知道那是不可能的。Listen to your big brother，little wing.”

“看在以前的份上Jay——你今晚必须到场。听我说，就在原先的老地方，布鲁斯——蝙蝠侠会在那等你。你必须到场！听到了吗？”

红头罩发誓，如果不是为了让夜翼不再烦自己，他绝不会在该死的周五晚上放弃酒吧而选择来到哥谭的最高处。

永远雾蒙蒙又阴暗的城市，他不讨厌也不喜欢。当站得足够高时，可以清楚地看到这个城市的一举一动。

“好了老头，你肯定已经清楚发生了什么——我要走了。”

“等等，杰森。”

他要走。

见鬼，为什么他会停下？

“也许你今晚会考虑回家，我会让阿尔弗雷德多准备一份晚餐。”

“如果你指的是韦恩庄园的话，韦恩先生，”  
红头罩双手撑在高高的房檐，扭头带着嘲讽地看着蝙蝠侠：“不。”

“无论如何，”蝙蝠侠不动声色地继续向前，现在他正向红头罩伸出手。杰森瞬间绷紧了浑身的肌肉，他的身体开始颤栗，是出于某种莫名的兴奋感。现在他们之间的距离足以让红头罩看到面前人灰白色的、冰冷又僵硬的、也是唯一暴露在外的嘴唇线条。

他感受到对方的手离他越来越近，他的肌肉更加紧绷，同时一个疯狂的想法在红头罩脑海中逐渐成型：他要给他一个拥抱。

最终，那只手落在红头罩的肩膀上轻轻拍打：“家里的门为你敞开。”

“不。”

这是红头罩消失在哥谭灰暗的夜晚前，留下的最后一句话。

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

“晚上好，杰森少爷。以及，您可以暂时摘下头罩，如果愿意的话。”

“距离您上次回家的时间太过久远，希望您的口味没有改变。”

杰森漫不经心地看着老管家替他摆好面前餐具，说实话，他并不在意吃什么。在外面的时候他最常在快餐店或是外卖中餐解决——

“老爷很快就会下来，请您稍安勿躁。”

“咳——咳咳！什么、不，我没有——”

“杰森。”

红头罩被管家的一句话叫停了喝水的动作，在他呛得咳嗽不止时，布鲁斯恰好从楼上走下来。

他穿着灰色的衬衫，棉布拖鞋——完全没有必要，杰森暗暗想，在他还是罗宾的时候，蝙蝠侠时常会在蝙蝠洞里一待十几个小时，赤身裸体。仿佛完全忘记他的存在。

只有他们两个人的晚餐意味着全程沉默。如果迪克在的话也许他会跟蝙蝠侠聊聊，随便聊什么都行；或者提姆；达米安，恶魔崽子永远会有话题……

“今晚你本来可以从正门进来。”

红头罩停下了戳弄盘子里食物的动作，缓慢抬起头。半个小时前他刚刚翻过韦恩庄园的墙，从窗户爬上来。

“阿尔弗雷德看到这个不会高兴的。”

他盘子里的食物被弄成了一团碎屑。

布鲁斯终于结束了晚餐进程。红头罩紧紧盯着他的每一个动作，看着他放下刀叉，拿起餐巾优雅地拍拍嘴角，随后悄无声息地站起离开桌边。

红头罩紧跟着放下餐具迫不及待地站起来，椅子与地面摩擦发出刺耳的声音，回荡在空旷的大厅内。

他紧紧跟随，近乎贴在布鲁斯的身后跟着对方走上盘旋的楼梯，走向二楼长廊最内的房间——布鲁斯的卧室。

红头罩在进入房间后随手重重关上门，大开的窗户被他的动作带着震颤，窗帘簌簌飘起又缓缓落下。罕见地，哥谭上方冰冷的月光穿过，直直落在卧室内铺着的羊毛地毯上。

“杰森？”

布鲁斯看上去很意外，“已经很晚了，你不打算回自己的房间休息吗？我确定阿尔弗雷德已经——”

剩下的话被红头罩扑上来恶狠狠的撕咬打断。

“闭嘴吧老头。“

布鲁斯·韦恩，蝙蝠侠，花花公子，哥谭守护者……

管他是什么

只有红头罩一眼能看出、他是个婊子。

从他第一眼见到他、从他发出邀请他就知道这一刻会发生。

只有杰森能看到看似惊讶、迷惑之下，那双眼睛里的狡黠。

你就想要这个，是不是？

他没有说出口，而是抬头看了一眼布鲁斯。对方昂贵的衬衫在刚才的撕扯中彻底毁了，此刻还剩一半吊在臂弯处；嘴唇的红肿，不用想也知道是刚才造成的；至于其他、那个出现在嘴角的微笑，杰森选择无视。

他再次按住养父的后颈扑上去；令杰森感到意外的是，布鲁斯没有任由他摆弄的打算。

他就知道。在红头罩沉溺于哥谭宝贝的吻时，感受对方灵巧的舌尖滑过他的上颚，杰森依然迷迷糊糊地想，他就知道。这个婊子就期待这个。

布鲁斯的手抵在他的胸膛，杰森从那可以忽略的力度中不难分辨对方真正的意图，是抗拒还是暗示。

“你…唔，你知道吗……”

杰森在被他的养父高超吻技弄得差点喘不上气的间歇，仍不忘叼着布鲁斯的嘴唇含混吐出几个字。

“什么？”

“你的精液味道……跟你的饮食有关唔……碱性食品和酒精在一起会有…嗯……会产生甜味。”  
他疯了，杰森想，他甚至不知道自己为什么要在此时提起这个话题，要知道他的初衷不过是想转移一下注意力。

“是吗？”  
布鲁斯若有所思地歪过头看着他的孩子，就在杰森以为他不想理会自己而打算自暴自弃地继续亲吻时，布鲁斯突然凑上去轻轻咬住他的耳廓摩擦：“我今晚刚好喝了杯红酒。想试试吗？”

杰森的大脑一片空白，当他反应过来后，布鲁斯已经被他大力推到了落地窗边。

红头罩像个毛头小子一样急切地贴上去，尖利的犬齿毫不客气咬住养父的下唇。他尝到了血腥味，还有布鲁斯几分钟前喝下的红酒味，这个距离下他能看到布鲁斯的后背，因为猛然贴上冰冷的玻璃激起一层细小的战栗。

他一只手粗暴地挤压着布鲁斯的胸口，狠狠捏着结实柔韧的胸肌直到变成红色；另一只手急切地向下伸去，他感觉自己触碰到了内裤的边缘，布鲁斯轻轻颤抖了一下。红头罩没有理会，而是继续顺着内裤边伸进去。现在，对方颤抖得更厉害了。

“杰…杰森，到、到床上去。”

布鲁斯在努力平复自己的呼吸，杰森看上去好像并不在意，现在他已经顺着布鲁斯的嘴角一路向下，吻过下颏、脖颈，抵住喉结厮磨，最后来到锁骨与胸乳处。

“不。”

红头罩短促坚定地拒绝了养父的要求。他近似痴迷地感受到手指下肌肉的颤抖。他喜欢这个。于是他毫不客气地张嘴含住布鲁斯的乳头，将上面舔湿后啃咬。他感受那个小小的乳粒逐渐在口中变硬，但那还不够。杰森变本加厉地开始吮吸，用舌尖细细扫过乳头上的褶皱。

杰森选择在上面留了个牙印，他下口又深又狠，疼得布鲁斯发出一声闷哼，但随后又归于安静。“Mommy…” 他的声音含糊不清从下方传来，布鲁斯想装作没听到，想赶快结束这一切。

但红头罩再次来到他的身侧，带着恶意冲着布鲁斯的耳廓吹气：“Mommy.”

布鲁斯转过头捧住杰森拥吻，“你变得磨叽了。”

“而你更饥渴了，老头子。”

杰森感到一股莫名其妙的怨气，就像每一次他跟布鲁斯做爱一样，对方好像总是希望赶快结束。他敢打赌迪克就不会有这样的——

“唔！”

他成功了。布鲁斯被他忽然的动作吓了一跳，等他反应过来时，杰森已经将他的两条腿架在肩上。布鲁斯能感受到粗糙的制服面料在他布满疤痕的肌肤表面磨蹭，一阵不舒服的麻痒感从接触面一直传遍全身。

杰森盯着面前尺寸可观依旧处于垂软状态的阴茎，他知道布鲁斯并没有从刚才的过程中得到快感。尽管对方已经很久没有跟人上床。于是杰森上前将它含入口中。那并没有什么异味，蝙蝠侠每天结束他的夜巡回家都会清洗全身，无论多累或是多晚。

他的牙齿不少磕碰到对方，杰森能听到上方不时轻轻地抽气，而他也并不讲什么技巧，但布鲁斯还是在他口中硬了。

布鲁斯盯着埋在他胯间的人，呼吸开始变得急促。他不自觉抓着杰森前额的白发，终于他开始感觉不对：“杰森、停下！停下杰森……”

手指开始收紧，攥住那抹白色，但杰森好像没有听见一样将他含得更深了。布鲁斯的眼前闪过一道白光，当他意识到发生了什么之后，杰森已经站在了他的面前。

月光落在他身上，布鲁斯看着杰森冲他咧开了嘴，随后上前，将腥甜的液体全部渡入他的口中。

“怎么样老头，”  
杰森跟他急切地接吻，“我没骗你。” 他紧紧盯着布鲁斯的眼睛，渴望从其中找到答案。杰森开始幻想此刻会有多少人从外面走过，又会有多少人恰好抬起头——

“我告诉你，如果你带我到床上去，我就为你试试。”

狡猾的问题在出口的一刹那就有了答案。杰森感受到自己下面因为这句话硬得发疼，将裆处顶起一个鼓包。但他不想让布鲁斯这么得意。至少不是现在。

他没有拒绝也没有答应，而是顺着布鲁斯的胯部摸向身后，两根手指在毫无预兆的情况下伸入布鲁斯的体内，不断进出扩张那个狭窄的入口。杰森有些粗暴地按压着内壁，希望能从对方口中再得到某些回应，但布鲁斯只是粗重地喘息。

好吧。

他抽出手指，下一秒便将性器插进去。

布鲁斯瞬间收紧了，杰森能感受到对方的双手隔着衣料毫不留情在自己的后肩划下，那肯定会留下痕迹，但很值。

就像现在，他衣着整齐地身穿制服，而哥谭伟大的蝙蝠侠此刻正浑身赤裸，被他按在身下。

“需要我抱你过去，old man？”

布鲁斯没有回答，杰森耸耸肩，一把将对方抱起。那并不轻松，但就像他说的，完全值得。

滚烫的性器被内壁紧紧吸附着，突然悬空令布鲁斯与杰森结合的部位成为唯一的着力点。他瞬间将杰森的阴茎吞到不可思议的深度。

“见鬼的——放我下来杰森！我自己能走。”

“不。”

红头罩依旧拒绝了来自养父的要求，他甚至不耐烦地颠了一下，这令布鲁斯发出一声呜咽。他故意走得又慢又晃，埋在布鲁斯的颈窝处，听着对方不住地低声抽气：“你怎么这么多事，嗯？老头。”

“你说要去床上，我现在不是正在带你去。”

“嘶——”

杰森发誓布鲁斯是出于报复，他感受到包裹着阴茎的内壁瞬间收紧了不少，差点将他绞着射出来。作为回应，他毫不客气地将布鲁斯扔上了床。

他随之爬上床，而布鲁斯不知道什么时候来到他腿间。他眼睁睁看着对方状似无辜地盯着他：“Jay，你想要穿着裤子吗？”

杰森盯着布鲁斯，他将双腿分得更开：“帮我。”

他像个任性的孩子，理所当然向父亲索要一切，就像他确信一定会得到。除了很多年前，他就失去了任性的权利。

布鲁斯帮他扯下，随即上前——杰森的阴茎，还处于硬挺通红的状态便被布鲁斯纳入口中。

他攥着布鲁斯的头发强硬地向前，进得又急又深，紧窄湿热的口腔带来窒息般的快感。这个姿势让他能够很好地观察面前人，布鲁斯的白发看上去已经比他多了，虽然不像他的集中，而是零散分布在额前，两鬓与后脑…

他敢打赌布鲁斯今年不超过四十岁。也许四十一、四十二……

无所谓。他并不在乎。

当杰森感觉到那一刻将要到来时，他狠狠向前挺动，将阴茎插入布鲁斯柔软的喉咙，随后喷射出来。

他以为布鲁斯会生气，他希望他生气。然而布鲁斯抬起了头，在红头罩的注视下耸动一下喉结咽下去。

“很腥。”

………………

“杰、杰森……慢一点，我不再年轻了——”

“不。”

红头罩狠狠地将布鲁斯压在床上，他强迫布鲁斯背对着他跪趴在前面，自己从身后狠狠进入。杰森的右手紧紧与布鲁斯十指相扣，将对方控制在自己与床垫之间。布鲁斯的膝盖在长时间的性爱过程中已经被磨红，现在他只能疲惫地半垂下眼皮，后颈传来的刺痛提醒他现在的处境。

杰森的手，从他身后一直向前抚摸，他的阴茎还处在垂软状态，杰森也感觉到了，他在布鲁斯耳边轻笑一声，继续向上。养父的腰间已经被他掐出红印，虽然比不上那些疤痕的狰狞；他摸上布鲁斯的胸前，在贴近心脏的位置有一道半寸长的疤，他记得很清楚，因为那是为了他才留下的。同样原因出现伤疤还存在于腰腹，手臂，大腿……

杰森的手覆上布鲁斯的乳肉，他的食指与虎口上粗糙的枪茧令布鲁斯有些瑟缩。红头罩像野兽一样咬着布鲁斯后颈的肉，似乎是为了防止对方逃脱；然而他的另一只手却轻轻握住布鲁斯的胸前，食指轻轻扣挖着乳头上的凹陷，这带给布鲁斯细小的快感，就像电流一样传至大脑。

“Jay…Jason，”

他听见布鲁斯发出细小的声音，于是他凑得更近一些，直到他能听清。

“我很抱歉……”

又来了。

这就是他们每一次做爱的场景。布鲁斯总会在中途断断续续地说着他很抱歉。最开始杰森不予理睬，只是进行着报复一样的动作；到了后来他渐渐改变，有时候他会耐着性子停下，或是粗鲁地询问对方发生了什么，然而这时布鲁斯便会紧紧闭上双眼，不再说任何一个字。

这次杰森已经熟悉了流程，“是啊，”他又在布鲁斯的肩膀上咬了个牙印，“你以前也这么说。”

…………  
他们从床上又回到窗前。杰森总是对卧室里那面落地窗有着巨大的兴趣。就像现在，他将布鲁斯困在窗前，阴茎深深埋入他的体内。

穴口有些瑟缩，因为长时间的性爱入口处一圈紧紧咬住杰森的性器。在每一次进出中变得湿润，在被抽插到麻木中带来阵阵快感。杰森的性器一次比一次深入，随着频率的加快，他体贴地摸上布鲁斯挺立不断流出透明液体的性器抚弄，指尖抠挖着上方的小孔，很快让身下人开始颤抖，呼吸急促，同时后穴收缩得更为剧烈，这是高潮的前奏。

“看看你自己，布鲁斯。”

杰森空出一只手掐住身下人的脸，逼迫他直视玻璃窗上的倒影，“看看你自己。” 性器又一次狠狠操进布鲁斯体内，这次他如愿得到一声呜咽，“你很抱歉，huh？看看你自己…你应该说什么？”

他并不觉得多好受，布鲁斯夹得太紧了，他的乳头被自己玩弄到肿成原来的两倍，在啃咬中破皮，此刻敏感地充血挺立；红头罩有时候会操到养父深处的敏感点，这会让下面的身体颤抖，而他毫不怜惜地继续操干，直到对方完全属于自己。

杰森着迷于这种感受，这种完全将布鲁斯掌握的感觉。尽管他深知这不过是欲望满足带来的错觉，杰森依然清醒地沉迷。

最终，在快感积累到顶峰的时刻，杰森将微凉的精液射入布鲁斯的体内。他埋在布鲁斯身后粗声喘息，直到一双手摸上他的脸颊：“Jason，it's okay. ”

红头罩茫然地抬起头，看着玻璃上的映像才发现自己的眼泪布满了脸颊。

……………

杰森没有选择抱起布鲁斯，而是沉默地扶着他回到床上，躺在他的身后。

“我原谅你了，布鲁斯。”

杰森小声又粗重地冲着布鲁斯的后颈处喷气。他的养父没有回话，而是翻过身来将他搂在怀里。他躺在布鲁斯温热的颈窝处，嘴唇贴在血管突出的致命位置。他能感觉到布鲁斯有些僵硬的手臂环绕在身边。

然而他想，他们都知道杰森说的是什么。

我原谅自己了。

“晚安，杰森。”

…………

晚安，椅子。  
晚安，床。  
晚安，相框。

…………

晚安，布鲁斯

明天哥谭上空的太阳也许依旧不会升起，而他也不会离去。

彩蛋：

布鲁斯在第二天晚上罕见地看到他的另外三个孩子出现在餐桌上。

迪克：“布鲁斯！出去喝一杯怎么样？我知道一个地方的啤酒很棒！”

提姆：“…布鲁斯，晚上适当喝一些红酒对身体有好处，也许你想考虑一下？”

达米安：“Father——”

布鲁斯手中的叉子颤了颤，他条件反射地深吸一口气抬起头：“达米安，你不到饮酒年龄。”

“不，父亲，” 达米安看上去无辜地盯着他：“您怎么会这么想？”

“我想说，我们是否能考虑一下最近的饮食清淡一些？”

阿尔弗雷德：“老爷，最近少爷们都在讨要地窖中存储的红酒？不知您是否知道这其中发生了什么。希望您适时规劝少爷们适度饮酒，爱惜身体。”

——————————end—————————

吃一口鸟蝙吧年下各自有心理问题的叛逆不肖子们爆炒心理问题更大偏偏外表强悍的父亲不香吗呜呜呜

求求吃一口  
就一口😭


End file.
